Heaven is a Place On Earth Or On Palaven
by Evidel
Summary: She has faced many challenges, but now Shepard has to face something even she may not be able to handlle: Meet Garrus family. ME3 spoilers, ending-what-ending.


Heaven is a Place On Earth (Or On Palaven, Or Anywhere on The Galaxy, Really)

Spoilers for ME3,

For my sanity's sake, I am ignoring the ending. Rocks fall, reapers died, everyone else is alive and happy. Suck it, Bioware.

"Should I wear my armor, too? Or something more casual?"

She was fretting; that was evident by her voice. He still had some trouble understanding humans' great and infuriating ability to tell so much with their faces' movements. Still, he could always trust Shepard's voice to tell him the truth. Garrus had seen Shepard face Reapers fifty times her size, had seen her shooting people between their eyes and never shown fear, never flinch. Save some of their friends' demise (Ashley and Mordin and Legion and Kelly_, sweet, obnoxious Kelly,_ and so many more) she was always cool and collected. It was one of her traits he loved and admired her most, even before he had realized his feelings run a little deeper than a soldier has for his Commander. Privately, he was calling that side of hers her Turian side. She wasn't amused when he had told her.

"You should wear whatever makes you feel good."

Shepard exited Normandy's shower wearing only a tower. She furrowed her eyebrow.

"Are you still taking dating advice from Joker?"

Garrus opened his eyes wide, or at least he tried. He had seen Shepard do the same when she was trying to appear innocent.

"This is such a guy's non-answer to their girlfriends when they asked something uncomfortable." She started pacing furiously, stopped and sat next to him on the bed. She stared down intently on her uniform, like when she was coaxing criminals to admit their crimes.

"It's not going to answer you, you know," he joked.

She looked up and stared at him. "Well, someone has to and I am not seeing anyone volunteering. So, I am taking my chances with it." She picked it up and examined it carefully. Garrus tried to stop her, to tell her that everything was fine, but she had none of it. Finally, she must have been convinced her uniform wasn't going to offer any pearl of wisdom and give up.

Garrus squeezed her hand. No matter how many times he had done the same, he was still amazed someone so soft could have so much strength. He didn't think this would ever change.

"What's going on? I may seem sometimes as the most oblivious person in this galaxy but I don't think you are really freaking out over clothes."

"It's nothing." She avoided his eyes. When he had almost given up of getting a straight answer from her she spoke again. "I just want to make a good impression on your dad."

That was is it? He didn't want to upset her anymore, Spirits knows she had been through enough, but he couldn't resist. He started laughing.

She let his hand immediately and stood up. She looked really, really mad and Garrus couldn't help but notice that she was still only wearing a towel. All in all, it was a good look on her.

"Shepard, you stopped the Reapers. You saved the universe as we know it_. You have made a good impression on anyone. Ever."_ She still looked furious so he tried again." Look, you are not a turian and the fact you may wear armor is not going to hide it. But you are _you. _Everyone who spends time with you is going to be impressed. One way or another." He stood up and hugged her. The towel she was wearing was starting to come loose but they both ignored it for the moment.

Sheppard was still not convinced. "I don't want them to be impressed by _Commander Sheppard_. I want them to like _Jane_," she whispered.

"I didn't know you were two different people," he said jokingly, trying to calm her but she was still tense. For some reason that seemed to be really important to her so he continued: "Trust me, they would like you. They would like you even if you were a vorcha."

She smiled and crooked her nose in distaste. "A _vorcha? _Really?"

"Well, maybe not." Finally, the towel came loose. Garrus looked at her form approvingly and traced her waist with his talon. "Thankfully, you are a lot prettier than a vorcha."

"You, sweet talker, you." Gently, she pushed him into the bed and straddled him. "Fine, I am wearing my hoodie. And if you are disowned because of that, don't come crying to me."

Soon after that, when they were both naked and satisfied, Garrus asked something that was on his mind for a while now. "Do you think your parents would have approved of me?"

She answered quickly, like she had already thought about it. Garrus knew she didn't like talking about her parents. Their deaths when she was sixteen had scarred her deeply even though she would never admit it.

"My mom would have liked you. She was a doctor, always helping anyone who asked her help." Her smile was sad. "I think I got that from her. Now, my dad, on the other hand…" she smothered her laugh with her pillow. "He would have probably said no one's good enough for his daughter. Eventually, he would have come around."

He kissed her. At first, getting used to this strange way humans showed affection was a little difficult, but he have come to appreciate it. It didn't hurt that Jane seemed to really like it.

"Glad to hear it. And just so you know; your dad was right."

Note: I know she didn't actually meet anyone here, but I really have to write some fluff to make myself feel better. This is probably going to be a series, or at least some ficlets. I need something constructive to challenge my anger. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
